They Were Only Memories
by TrueLeaf
Summary: After being bullied for several years from school and from his older brother, Mac learned not to trust anyone other than his friends' at Fosters. But his strict rule had changed when a kid helped prevented him from being bullied, and asked to be his friend. As Mac becomes closer to him, Bloo is starting to be left out of the picture, which might lead future crisis. ( OC in here )
1. Chapter 1

**I was originally going to plan this to be a one shot, because of my other story I'm currently working, But I wanted to do this real quick as well, So I'm multi-tasking right now, so this might be around 2 to 3 chapters. I'm not sure, but we'll see! :)**

Mac had always been Bloo's friend. After all, he was the one that created him. Though that was the thing. He was his only friend. Although, there was Wilt, Edgar, and Coco. But they didn't have the connection the Bloo had. Bloo was in the image of how Mac created him, and so he had been with him almost his entire life, seemingly becoming more than special to him. He was more than a friend; a brother almost.

And because of his reserved life, and only knowing Bloo as a friend, Mac never spoke to anyone else. He didn't converse with others, only because they never really liked him. Mac spent most of his time with Bloo, and his older brother did nothing but bully him, which sub-consciously made the impression to him that the imaginary friends were nicer to him than any other human being would. Being at Foster's home made him feel more happy, and safe. Being at school where he would get picked on made him feel more afraid, and uncomfortable. So he lived a shy life from society, and he wanted to remain more into his life with his friends. More specifically, his _imaginary_ friends. But that was the thing also; Because he liked imaginary things more than real people, nobody liked him. Nobody.

Mac kept his gaze locked onto the floor as he passed through the hallway in school. Feeling the imprints of a thousand eyes staring upon his face, he made the act to try and feel he didn't notice the others around him. Now, the whispers started again.

_Look who's here. Ugh, he's here again. Why does he still come here?_ He heard the familiar lines. Though Mac held his head low, and kept walking to his locker, ignoring the condescending remarks around him.

" Hey, Mac!" Someone called. Mac knew not to do it, but for a strange reason it gave him a sense of hope. The voice didn't sound as if to provoke him to get hurt, but in a sense of wanting to meet him. He had this feeling for an oblivious reason; like all the other times he wanted to trust others. And blindly as he did, Mac glanced behind him and within his meet, a ball had punched right into his face, sending him on his back. Bursts of laughter emanated around him, as he felt blood trickle down his nose, his body increased in heat in embarrassment. He knew this. He knew not to trust anyone when they called him. But yet he was deceived by the very deluding portrayal of someone manipulating their voice tone to only mortify him in everyone's path.

" That's what you get, you moron! Just you wait until gym class!" Someone else remarked. Mac kept his emotions inside as he returned to his locker, retrieving the materials in needed for class. _Don't cry, Don't cry._ He almost begged himself. Letting a single tear drop to release from his grip would only cause future bullyings. Something he learned never to do, only from the familiar scenes in his head of it happening before.

" Leave him alone!" A voice exclaimed, an unfamiliar one at that. Mac stopped and turned around. _Is he talking about me?_ He wondered.

"Or else what?" A blonde kid said, approaching the owner of the voice. The kid was about Mac's age, and he was black, wearing a white shirt with a blue jersey, and a pair of black shorts. His hair was short in a buzz cut hairstyle. The kid sneered.

" You really want to find out?" He asked, dropping his backpack. After a moment of silence, the blonde kid scoffed and shook his head.

" You crazy." He said, turning his back and walking away. Soon, the bell rung stridently and obeying the strict rules of the school, everyone almost in sequence began to head to their classes, having an aura of murmuring with them.

The kid picked up his back pack and approached Max with a grin.

" Don't mind them. They're all bark but no bite." He said, offering a hand to aid Mac. Though he was dumbfounded. Why would this person go out of his way to help him? This behavior was extremely eccentric in Mac's opinion. Max nodded shakily and took his hand.

" T-Thanks." He stammered, completely astonished at the new kid at school. The kid smiled and shook his hand in vertical behavior.

" My name is Adrian." He introduced himself. Max swallowed deeply and nodded.

" I'm...I'm Mac." He said, sniffling, then rubbing his arm sleeve over the nostrils of his nose, smearing the blood on his white sleeve. Adrian slightly furrowed his eyebrows.

" Let me give you some tissue." He said, unzipping his back pack and sticking his hand into, fishing around for the item. He pulled out a box of cleanex and held out his arm, offering the product to him with a big grin.

" Here. You need it more than I would." Adrian said. Mac nodded and hesitantly took the cleanex from his hand.

" Thanks." He repeated shyly. Adrian only nodded.

"Your welcome. Hey, you want to meet up at lunch?" He asked with a stir of bliss, throwing his back pack over his shoulders. At this moment, Mac stayed quiet. He was never asked to be friends with anyone. Neither didn't anyone play the act of helping him or defending him, risking their life to be bullied to aid a poor soul. He known some people that would consider the thought of helping him, but all they ever did was hunch there shoulders and pity him as they walked away, too afraid to become part of something that didn't have any correlation to their lives. But he was different. _Why? Why was he so kind to him when everyone else wasn't? _Mac wondered.

"...o...okay." Mac said, nodding another time. Adrian patted Mac's shoulder and turned the other direction.

" I'll see ya later then!" He shouted, as he jogged down a hallway to his class. And Mac too, turned, going to his class. This time, with a since of slight enthusiasm. Possibly, even eager.

• • •

Mac was sitting with Adrian at lunch, accompanying him, even though he was starting to feel suspicious about this kid's behavior.

" So...why did you do that for me?" Mac began, to contemplative to have the gurgling feeling of hunger. He could still feel the gazes from the other kids upon them, and how diminishing they were at his courage.

" Because. It's not a good thing to just sit by and let others get hurt." Adrian said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He had brought his own pack of lunch, containing of his sandwich, a Hi-C drink, a few peanut butter cookies, and another Hi-C drink, but just a different flavor.

" It doesn't mean anybody else does it." Mac mumbled to himself, poking at his mashed potatoes with slight disgust and disinterest. This earned a concerned glance at him.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian asked.

" It means that you're different. Nobody at this school likes me, and the people who want to help me are too much of a coward to do anything.." Mac said, slightly raising his voice with annoyance, which he was plenty familiar with, considering the innumerable amount of kids who didn't lift a finger to try and aid others. Mac squeezed the fork in his hand, feeling anger rise within him. Adrian just nodded from this and swallowed the door he chewed in his mouth.

" Well, like you said. I'm different. Frankly, I don't care what other people think about you. All I know is that you were being bullied, I helped you, and now, I'm asking if we can be friends." He said, glancing over at Mac, mostly to see his reaction.

" You want to be friends...with me?" Mac reiterated, making sure he heard him right.

" I did say that, yes..." Adrian remarked, and took a swig from his apple juice Hi-C. " But I'm only asking—"

" But why?" Mac interrupted. It bothered him slightly, the fact that he wanted to trust him and believe him, but the talk in the back of his head always had negative feedback from this. " Why do you want to be friends with me? Nobody ever wanted to be friends with me, that's only with imaginary friends. It's because that's what they are, _friends_. Humans could care less about me." Mac scoffed. He was riled in confusion. Why was he so different? Why wasn't anyone else like this? For a reason, it was harder than expected to believe that a person was actually trying to be nice with him for once.

" Well...It's because I care Mac, sure I can care less, doesn't mean I will." Adrian said, placing his things back into his lunch box. " And it's a yes or no question Mac, whichever one you choose." He stood up from the lounge bench and stepped over the seat. " I would like to be friends, but that's your choice as well. I'll be waiting at recess." Adrian said, waving his hand at him while he left out of the lunch room doors into the sun lit outside. Mac was puzzled beyond belief. He massages his temples, from the slight aggravation at himself. His mental self was telling him not to trust him, but the logic of this was getting the better of him.

_ He's new to school. So why would he hate you? Also just because you haven't trusted anyone else at this school, because he's new, that should give you the reason __**to**__ trust him. _Mac reeled the thoughts over and over into his head, stuck into the ocean of questions and debates from himself. Whenever an answer would show itself, his mind would only become more flustered by it and coalesce with more and more questions. Until Mac finally chose an answer that seemed more plausible. And after agreeing to it, even if it was a forced agreement, he had walked out into the black top, and vised it looking for Adrian, and once he spotted him, he approached him. As Adrian saw him walking over, he had a smile displayed on his face.

" So?" He asked. Mac licked his lips, suddenly becoming dry. And after a sigh Mac nodded his head.

" I'll be friends...yes." from this Adrian gave him a hug, patting his back.

" See? All you have to do is trust me." He said, chuckling. " You wanna hang out after school?" The kid asked. Mac was still a little suspicious about this, which still had it's tight grip of guilt, but he swallowed hard and nodded,

" Alright, sure." Mac said, and forcing a smile.

" Okay...So I'll have to do my chores and homework when I get home. Where do you live at?" Adrian asked.

" I always go to Foster's home for Imaginary friends after school. You can pick me up from there." Mac said. The information incited another smile on Adrian's face, where he was partly gla to meet his new friend.

" Okay then. I'll meet you there." Adrian said, and then the bell rung stridently, signaling the students to start heading to class.

" Dang! You just got here and the bell rang. How long were you thinking about this?" Adrian asked, started to walk to the cafeteria doors. Mac followed behind, and absorbed his question and it's info. After contemplating an estimate, Mac cleared his throat.

" About...45 minutes." Mac said, shrugging apathetically. Adrian shook his head.

" Wow...you need to start learning how to trust people." Adrian remarked, before running off to class.

• • •

" You mean someone stood up for you? Other than me?" Bloo asked, shocked. " I mean, I try to but I'm not allowed to go to school." He added, picked at the grass and tearing it from the soil. Mac scoffed.

" You only choose not to." He corrected. Converging back to the subject, Mac cleared his throat and began.

" I don't know why, but he just...wanted to be my friend. I never really met anyone like him before." Mac said, keeping his eyes on the ground in a pensive manner.

" Well, duh, there are people like that out there. You just never make the time to open yourself up to people." Bloo said.

" I don't know. Do you think he might be, like..._acting_?" Mac asked, feeling guiltily suspicious about Adrian's behavior.

" _Acting_? Who in the right mind would act to be friends with someone?" Bloo asked, with a hint of dubiety. Mac only sighed from frustration.

" I don't know it's just...Weird. " Mac admitted, resting his head on his knees, as he wrapped his arms around them. Bloo kept his eyes on him for a while and then blinked. Contemplating of how to possibly cheer him up, He smiled and jumped to his base and nudged him.

" C'mon. Let's go play with our puppies. Remember them?" Bloo said, having a fraudulent eager voice to try and make Mac more enthusiastic. Mac lifted his head and sighed, possibly with disappointment or puzzlement, whichever it was, Bloo hoped it wasn't annoyance.

" Okay." He said, standing to his feet. Bloo smiled.

" Let's GO!" He said, sliding to the mansion. " I'll race ya!" He called out. He glanced back, hoping Mac would accept his request, and with a sense of success, Mac smiled a half grin and began sprinting. It was never too hard to bring up Mac's feelings again.

• • •

While Mac was buried in the depths of his mind, Bloo was questioning his talking puppy.

"So...what's your favorite color?" He asked his friend, with interest. The young canine smiled and snuggled against his chest, showing his affection

" Blue!" He said blissfully, while nuzzling against his owner. Bloo stroked his dogs head, after a while the dog enjoyed the sensation until with a burst of energy, the dog ran a few feet in front of him, panting and waving his tail around. Bloo squinted his eyes at him.

" Okay then...what's you favorite type of music?" He asked.

" Blues!" He exclaimed, lifting his rump into the air and ferociously swatting his tail around. At the answer he received, Bloo lifted an eyebrow from slight confusion.

"Okay then...OH! I know!" Bloo exclaimed, and then had an fake evil grin at his pup, knowing his answer couldn't be the same or remotely alike.

" What's your favorite food?" Bloo asked.

" Blueberry!" The pup barked. Bloo's arms dropped to his side, and he had a blank face, feeling a little defeated by his puppy's answer. He lifted an arm, cocked it backwards and punched Mac in the shoulder.

"Ow! what—Why'd you do that for?" Mac complained while rubbing his shoulder from the abrupt sting of pain, completely losing his train of thought.

" Dude...this dog is obsessed with me." He whispered, leaning over to his ear.

" Well, Duh, he's your dog." Mac said, soon scoffing from his friend's action.

" No, but look!— ahem, Leo, what's your favorite type of...uh...flower? What's your favorite type of flower?" Bloo asked, grabbing onto Mac's arm to show off how awkward it seemed to him. He had renamed his dog, before he had called him stupid, which was only out of impetuous anger. The dog closed it's mouth and set it's rump on the floor, taking a moment to think of an answer. And once it was valid enough to reply to it's master's question, he began panting again.

" Bluebell!" he shouted. Bloo squeezed his grip on Mac's arm, partly from excitement

" See! What I tell ya! His answer always has my name included, or it's the same color as me! He is so cute, but sometimes he can be overly attached." Bloo said. Mac rolled his eyes and snatched his arm away from Bloo's grip.

" I already told you, he loves you! Of course he's going to be obsessed." Mac explained.

" Then why don't you just see if your dog does the same, huh?" Bloo questioned. Though Mac just sighed with exasperation, and shook his head.

" Because your dog is the only one that talks, remember?" Mac said. "Also, ask him a question that doesn't have the answer 'Bloo' to it." He added. Bloo rubbed his chin from curiosity, and absorbed the information the advice contained which he received from his friend.

"...Okay then! What's your favorite...what's your favorite..." Bloo paused, trying to think of an adequate question that wouldn't be able to be answered the same as the others, but after glancing down at his pup, he couldn't help but smile.

"Aw, c'mere!" He said, and the dog ran at him and leapt into his arms. " I love you best anyway." Bloo remarked, holding him tightly.

Mac glanced at his best friend and smiled, thinking on how cute that was. But it slowly faded, feeling troubled about the whole situation. It always brought his hope down to rethink about the events that happened in school.

" What's wrong, Mac?" A voice spoke, his voice couldn't be mistaken; which could be recognize anywhere. Mac looked up, and noticed the large dark purple furred friend who had an outward appearance that could terrify anyone, from his intimidating grand fangs that were large enough to qualify as swords, and his sharp hooves for hands, but with a personality sweeter and more gentle than anything, which was mostly what mattered most. Mac sighed and shook his head.

" It's...It's fine, Eduardo, everything is fine." Mac said, which his tone of voice betrayed his act by revealing his true feeling of grief. Eduardo sat down by his small friend and arched his legs to his chest.

" Ah, mi amigo. Dime la verdad, ahora. Tell me the truth now. What's wrong?" Ed asked. His voice was always slightly harsh, but it was easily ignorable. Mac always loved his friend's genuine heart and kindness, but sometimes he needed to learn when someone wanted to be alone.

" It's just...You know how no one likes me at school?" Mac began, sighing from the truth. Ed widened his eyes from shock.

" No one likes you at school? Por que? You're so nice!" Ed remarked, slightly caught off guard by his friend's claim. Mac realized that he didn't tell Ed this before; only Bloo, Coco, and Wilt knew about this and he didn't tell Ed on virtue of his abrupt rages. It wasn't just for nothing he got angry, it was out of indignation; mainly because to get revenge on someone who didn't deserve a bad omen which was upon them, or any other spontaneous reason he became angry. Mac sighed, and closed his eyes, partly from feeling stupid to just now remember the reason until now.

" Thanks Ed, but...I'm bullied and that was why I had blood on my shirt; they threw a dodge ball at my nose." Mac mentioned, showing out his forearm to Ed to reveal the smeared dry blood against his white wool long arm sleeves. Ed gasped, seeing the blood on his shirt had startled him, but also the fact that he was being harmed was the main reason he was surprised.

" I'll take care of them, they need to know that they're behavior is muy malo!" Ed exclaimed, standing to his feet, and tightening his hands.

" No no no, Ed! They're the same age as me! You can't hurt them, you'll get in trouble." Mac said, trying to convince his friend out of his devised plan. Ed sighed, mainly from annoyance and sat back down.

" But...that's not what is troubling me though..." He continued, keeping his eyes narrowed at the birch floor.

" It isn't?" Ed asked, confused.

" No...there was a new kid today...and he wanted to be my friend; nobody ever before wanted to be my friend." Mac said, sighing. But after a while of thinking of how that might've sound, Mac glanced over at Ed. " Well, excluding you guys; you've been incredibly nice to me, and I thank you for that." Mac said, letting Ed know about what he really meant.

" Oh...so...why does it trouble you if this chico...oh, or chica wants to be your amigo? Or amiga." Ed said, wrapping his arms around his knees.

" It's because...on one ever wanted to be my friend. It's just...I don't know If I should trust him...oh, and it's a boy." Mac said, as well as pointing out his gender. Ed nodded from this and sighed.

" Well...I think you should trust this chico nuevo." Ed said, glancing down at Mac, which Mac returned a look of unsure.

" You think so?" Mac asked, with a grief tone. Eduardo smile and nodded.

" Si. You trusted us, and we're your friends. So why don' you trust him? Give him a chance. Also, He asked you to be his friend. That means your friendship is true." Eduardo said, reassuring his friend. Mac looked down at the floor again, and thought about what he said. And after a while, he finally merged a smile on his face, showing he agreed.

" Alright...I'll trust him." Mac said confidently, then looking up at Eduardo. " Thanks Ed...you're the greatest." Mac said, soon giving him an attempted hug, which his arms didn't reach around his torso. Eduardo chuckled.

" Oh mi amigo pequeño. You're very welcome." He replied, gently laying his broad fuzzy arms on his back. Mac let go of Ed walked over to Bloo

" See? I told you your friend was genuine." Bloo blurted out, having his usual mocking grin, to show that he was right. Mac just shook his head from amusement. An abrupt ring had echoed in the house; someone was at the door and the sound of the doorbells was being sounded off in the over speakers. Mac had jumped to his feet and ran out the door, exclaiming all the while.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" He said, his voice echoing in the halls as he sprinted through them.

" Remind me again why you guys travel the sound of the door in the mansion? Bloo asked, recovering his ears from the loud piercing sound that came out of the over speakers.

" Just in case Frankie, or Mr. Herriman can't answer the door for any particular reason, we need to be notified to know someone is at the door if were far away from it and then we can just go it." Wilt explained to Bloo, abruptly speaking to him as he followed behind Bloo when he entered the hallway. " Oh yeah... It's a new 'duty' as an imaginary friend to be as helpful and non lazy as possible." Bloo added, from the verse he rolled his eyes, showing he didn't exactly care about it nor did he agree with it.

" Where have you been?" Bloo asked, remembering he didn't see Wilt in the bedroom.

" Doing laundry." He explained with a smile.

" Oh...like always." Bloo shook his head.

" You know, it wouldn't hurt to be helpful once in a while, Bloo, and I'm sorry if that's harsh, but it's true." Wilt remarked.

" Yeah, yeah." Bloo disregarded Wilt's comment as he heard Mac talking with someone at the door. He began to run down the stairs, curious of why Mac would be so intrigued to talk with someone that had just arrived at their door step. Mac had become eager to hang out with Adrian, after he made up his mind to be more trusting to people and open up.

" See ya Bloo!" Mac exclaimed, which stopped Bloo in his steps, making him look upwards from the stairs.

" Wait, what? You're leaving?" Bloo replied, astounded. He jumped over the last few stairs and slid a few feet before stopping in front of Mac.

" Yeah, didn't I..." Mac paused, and then gasped. " Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. My friend was picking me up to go to his house." Mac said, pointing his finger to the person behind him. The kid leaned inside the door frame and peered curiously into the mansion, seeing it's exquisite detail and largeness.

" Wow! This place is cool!" Adrian said, in awe of the mansion. Mac moved a few inches from obstructing Bloo's view of Adrian.

" This is my new friend, Adrian, Bloo. And Adrian, this is _my_ Imaginary friend, Bloo." Mac said, with a smile as he had the honor to introduce them both to each other. Adrian held his hand out, willing to shake Bloo's.

" Hi." Adrian greeted, with a grin. Bloo kept his eyes on him, slightly feeling the wave of jealousy raise into his heart. Bloo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes on Adrian.

" Hey." He said apathetically. Mac sighed through his nostrils, far too familiar to this type of behavior from his friend, which effortlessly annoyed him. Adrian's smile slowly died as he put his arm back down at his side.

" Okay, I'll be back tomorrow, Bloo I promise." Mac said, waving his hand in a bid of farewell as he exited the house.

" But—But Mac!" Bloo exclaimed. But the door closed and on him, which prevented his voice from entering into Mac's senses; completely hindering him from talking to him, which didn't even let Mac have a clue he was going to be talked to. Bloo remained at the spot for a moment, thinking. Also having the mingled emotions of anger, and sadness.

" Are you okay Bloo?" He heard a voice ask from concern. Bloo slowly looked down at his puppy, who seemed to be almost a little sad that his master was. Leo even let out a weak spine whine as he approached Bloo and rested his head against him. Bloo smiled slightly, which he felt that the feeling he received wasn't as genuine when he usually looked down at his dog, mainly for the part of the slight depression he began to feel.

" I'm okay, Leo..." Bloo said, kneeling to his dog and petting him, keeping his eyes on the white, gleaming tile as he was taken in the depths of his mind, his actions becoming sub-conscious as he began to pensively stay in place.

" I'm okay..."


	2. 2 Unprecedented until now

**Chapter two**

Bloo was waiting inside the living room of the mansion, sitting on the tile floor while his enamored puppy was playfully biting his arm and snuggling against at the same time.

" Ouch! Stop it!" Bloo cried, as his dog bit too hard to leave a trace of blood. The dog slightly whimpered, and held his head low with his tail curled by it's legs.

" I'm sorry." Leo said with a trembling voice.

" Go play somewhere else." Bloo said, holding out his arm and flicking his wrist to indicate he didn't want his presence at the current moment. Leo whimpered quietly and sulked away, climbing up the stairs. Frankie came down from the right side of the stair case and descended down with a vacuum. Turning it on scared Leo and made him retreat the other direction.

" Oh! Leo! I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Frankie called out to the puppy, which as long gone already. Frankie though couldn't help but laugh.

Bloo though kept his eyes on the antique grandfather clock that towered in the living room, with the gold shining pendulum constantly swinging back and forth. He scrutinized the information of each tick as the big hand of the clock would tick minutely around the dial. With each movement, his anxiety would rise a bit bigger. After the space of time that escaped from reality, the grandfather clock began to ring loudly as the new hour began; where it paralyzed Bloo from fear. He stayed still, though on the inside it sent squirming chills of cold up his spine. From the energy rampaging through his body, he stood abruptly and glanced back at the door, knowing that Mac's school hours just ended.

"What's wrong? You waiting for someone?" Frankie noted that awkward behavior of the imaginary friend inside the living room with her. She turned off the vacuum and watched Bloo, waiting for an answer.

" A friend." He replied quietly.

" Mac? That's a given. He always comes by, don't you know that?" Frankie asked, placing a hand on her hip. Bloo shot a hard look, furrowing his eyebrows from her ignorance from the recent occurrence of yesterday. Though she rolled her eyes.

"Alright." She said with a careless shrug and continued vacuuming. He faced back to the door, waiting for his friend to arrive.

"Any minute…." Bloo whispered to himself. For a while, he kept the same position, just waiting for the familiar sounds of the footsteps arriving at the door, for the familiar sound of him ringing the doorbell, having his own personal code which he used while ringing. Waiting for him to be _here_.

_**Some time later…**_

It was nearly sunset and Mr. Herriman had just did the recent call for the imaginary friends to gather together for supper. All of which Bloo remained in the living room. He had his knees to his chest while he kept them secure with his arms wrapped around them, trying to cope with the persistence and with the far-fetched excuses of why Mac would be late.

" Bloo, you should eat." Eduardo called from the kitchen.

" Co co cococo." Another voice joined, obvious of who it was. Bloo took a deep breath and glanced up from his lap. Slightly annoyed of how he never understood her.

" I'm not hungry." He stated quietly and calmly, and as brief as it was, he set his head back down. Waiting.

" Why are you out there? Your dinner is getting cold." Eduardo asked.

" Because—" Before he could answer, the door bell sounded, the first bell rang and a silence sustained, letting him know that someone held their finger on it, and the second one rang, signaling that the button was released. The same way Mac always rung it. Bolstering up a sense of hope, Bloo slid to the door and opened, seeing the face he expected.

" Mac! You're finally here! What took you so long?" Bloo asked as he let Mac in.

" Sorry Bloo, I had to do my homework and my chores before I came here, My mom made me do it." He said, walking inside.

" I've been waiting so long! Ha, what do you want to do?" Bloo asked, now becoming excited through the bliss striving through his nerves.

" Uh, I dunno. Let's go play a video game." Mac suggested with a shrug. Bloo smiled at his request; welcoming it with glee.

" Let's go!" He said, as they were about to walk into the entertainment room.

" Okay, but I don't have much time…" Mac remarked, as they walked together. This shot a nervous tingle in Bloo and he furrowed his eyebrows from concern.

" What? Why?" He questioned.

" I have at least three hours to stay here, then, I'm going to go to my friend's house, Adrian." Mac said, as if it was already in plan. Though this stopped Bloo dead in his tracks. The sentence echoed over in his head, reverberating the meaning over and over as Bloo contemplated of what Mac was planning on doing. Which brought a hurtful wrench in his heart.

" What's wrong Bloo?" Mac asked, noticing how he stopped walking. Bloo tried to keep his face from twisting, fighting the urge of him yelling at him from frustration.

" Why do you need to go back to his house?" Bloo asked.

" I…well, I promised…I never break promises." Mac said, shrugging.

" B-But I waited so any hours for you to come here! And for what? For you to say that you're leaving? I expected to at least hang out until dark, but you're going to leave after _three hours_?"

" Bloo, I'm still going to come by every day, like I'm supposed to."

" Yeah, and then leave after a few hours!"

" I split my time between you, and Adrian. I'm still your friend, Bloo."

" You come here, because it's a necessity…" Bloo paused from the lump in his throat. Saying the next part would even affect him as well; partially because it was true. "…Not because you _want_ to." He turned and retreated from his presence, trying not to let his emotions sway.

" Bloo!" Mac called, seeing his friend run away. Afterwards he sighed, knowing that the next few days were going to be hard to deal with.

Bloo walked into the half empty dining room, where only a few people remained chatting with their friends. Among them were Eduardo, Wilt and Coco. Trying not to gather their attention, he sat at the only seat where the food remained untouched, signaling that it was his. Bloo spooned at the brown stew which had soaked vegetables in it to add more texture and flavor. Gently placing it at his lips, he tilted the cold liquid in his mouth and shuddered as it crawled down his esophagus partly from distaste.

" Bloo, you finally came to the dining room!" Eduardo said, approaching his friend. Bloo took a silent deep breath from annoyance that how he didn't want to be bothered at the current moment. " I told you your dinner was going to be muy frío." He said, taking notice of how unsatisfied he looked. After realizing he was alone, Eduardo looked around the room.

" Where's Mac?" He asked, before he was his acquaintance, now he seemed to be alone and even with look of disappointment.

" He's in the entertainment room." Bloo said darkly. With another spoonful of the stew, Bloo took another sip and slighty shuddered. " I hate carrots." Bloo remarked, noting that there were carrots in the soup that made it more unlikable.

" Are you okay?" Eduardo couldn't help but ask, seeming to take interest of why Bloo seemed a little upset his friend was here, despite the fact that he spent countless hours waiting for his friend's arrival, and with this reaction wouldn't really seem plausible.

" I'm fine, Ed…" Bloo simply replied, with the same amount of spite as his last answer. With now the background chatter starting to center around the sudden change of disposition of Bloo, sharing between the other imaginary friends associated in the dining room with him, Bloo sighed and dropped the spoon on the saucer the bowl was placed on.

" You're arm! Azul, are you hurt?" Eduardo pointed at the bite mark that was spread over his forearm, and how there was a little bit of dry blood which troubled him. Though what slightly annoyed Bloo more was how Ed had been calling his name _Azul_, as in blue in Spanish though his name wasn't spelled like the color, and neither was he named with the intention of _being_ a color…only to refer that he was that color.

" I'm fine Ed." He said with sigh.

Though through his masked actions, Eduardo could tell that something was happening between the two; perhaps on virtue of the Mac's friend's arrival. Which was probably the most likely reason why, but Eduardo was more concerned on why. With the morale that was set in his nature, he needed to help his friend.

" What's wrong, Bloo? I can tell that you are angry at señor Mac." Eduardo began, pulling the chair next to him and sitting down; though he didn't expect a long striving conversation about this subject.

"…I'm not angry…I'm more…disappointed." Bloo said, now playing with his soup, spinning his spoon around the pool of broth.

" Por que?" From his added response, Bloo sighed.

" I really don't want to talk about it…." He said, going over through the events in his mind. After this, there was a silence between them. Which caused Bloo to push his chair from the table and jump off, starting to walk away from the amount of eyes that were watching him and the whispering of which he couldn't any longer bear from the others.

" Where are you going?" Eduardo called.

" Away."

" What about you dinner?" He asked, a little worried that Mr. Herriman wouldn't appreciate this and probably give him a personal lecture about him learning to be more grateful for the things he is able to have a daily basis. Bloo shook his head.

" You eat it." He said darkly, and continued on out of the dining room.

**Sorry if this was a little short, but I didn't know what else to write for this chapter particularly. But I can somewhat claim a hopeful statement that the next will be longer! :)**


End file.
